


Reunion

by hana_haru



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Post-Canon, School Reunion, everyone's here and alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_haru/pseuds/hana_haru
Summary: Five years since the Empire's defeat and to celebrate the unification of the Holy Kingdom, the former Blue Lions decide to have a little reunion at Ashe's inn.A story about Ashe and a bit of his life after the war.





	1. Chapter 1

Sunlight had only began to fill the streets of Fhirdiad. Colorful banners and streamers decorated the streets in anticipation for the five year anniversary of the Holy Kingdom’s unification. It wouldn’t be long until the silent streets would be filled with the capital's citizens eager to partake in celebration. However inside the kitchen of the famous Kyphon’s Hearth, its proprioritor Ashe had already been hard at work for a few hours. 

On a normal day, a line would start forming at his door the moment the sign on his door read “open”. Thus the quiet of the morning was a precious thing for Ashe. Thankfully however, this was the one day that the inn would remain closed. After all, today was the date of that promised reunion they hoped for so long ago.

“It’s already been five years…”

Thinking back on the past five years, it doesn’t seem real. His knighting, his adventures around the world, even opening this inn. Did all of that really happen in just five years? Why, it felt as if it was only last night that the former Blue Lions class were gathered around a table, sharing one final meal together before the siege on Enbar. 

He remembered how his former professor softly suggested a redo of their reunion. 

“I think it’d be nice to meet again when this is all over, our ‘reunion’ wasn’t really the joyous party we were hoping for,” she said.

Mercedes and Annette nodded enthusiastically, 

“We’ll do our best to make sure everyone stays in touch!” 

Their excitement was contagious. Soon each of their companions promised to carve off time for this reunion. Despite whatever paths fate would take them on, they agreed that the bonds they forged should not be forgotten so easily. 

Even Felix agreed, albeit begrudgingly. “...We still have to win tomorrow’s battle first.” 

Victory did indeed come and soon after Dimitri’s coronation, each member of the Blue Lion house took their separate paths. Oh the adventures he’s had since then. Who would’ve thought that Ashe would end up opening an inn in the Capital of all places? Who would’ve believed that his inn would even be so popular?

Combined with his fame as a knight in service King Dimitri himself and the tales of his adventures after leaving his position, the inn was frequently by nobles and commoners alike all eager to meet Ashe. Even though Dedue tried to prevent Ashe from serving Duscur cuisine, Ashe wouldn’t have it.

_ “This is my chance to bridge the gap between our two people.” _

_ “Yes, but are you sure this is what you really want to do?” _

_ “ ...I have to do this Dedue.” _

It took some convincing but eventually Dedue offered some of his recipes to his friend. 

_ “I only hope that your not running away from anything.” _

When the doors to his inn first opened, people were apprehensive. On more than one occasion fights between some drunk patrons and Ashe’s staff would break out. Dedue or Ashe would have to step in personally to mediate. As time went by, they stopped needing to step in themselves. Now onlooking citizens themselves would step in to defend their new friends. The ice was thawing everyday this inn was open.

Seeing the mountain of food prepared ready to be cooked in front of him, Ashe removed his apron for a short break. Typically this was the only time he had to himself before the bustle of the city took hold of his day. There was a pile of unopened letters dating back months sitting in a drawer, maybe today would be a good day to tackle them. Lately he’d been neglecting even touching but… maybe just a few letters today. 

He reached first for the letter smudged with dirt, his name written in quick, messy scrawl. 

“Casper never changes,” he thought.

Casper and Lindhart were still off on their adventures, causing trouble all over the Kingdom. 

_ “I wasn’t sure if I could take down all those bandits myself but somehow I did it!!! Lindhart had to patch up a few cuts but I mean, what’s a few scars? But we miss you you know? Lindhart doesn’t say it himself but I think he liked having someone to help him reign me in. And... as much as I hate to admit it, I kinda miss having your arrows flying behind me.” _

Next was a letter from Petra now the newly crowned Queen of Brigid.

_ “I am missing Fodlan very much lately,” _ she wrote, _ “It is hard to be a leader but when I recall our time together, I’m filled with much strength. Perhaps I can be convincing you to join Brigid’s Knightly Order? I am still needing a captain to lead them.” _

Even now Petra insisted on having him visit her but he just couldn’t. He wondered if he would ever have the time to visit her like he promised. Would he finally be able to swim in the ocean one day? Ashe shook of the thought and reached for another letter. 

Cyril’s handwriting was straight and neat, much improved since his lessons with Lysithea years ago. Despite the two young men growing close during the war, It was rare for him to write. Cyril always said that he was either too busy or that it was just life as normal with nothing new. But having graduated from the newly opened Officers’ Academy was something worth writing about.

_ “But you know, now that I’ve graduated, I’m not sure what to do,” _ Cyril wrote, 

_ “ I’m glad they let me in the Academy. I wasn’t really sure what to do after Lady Rhea left but now I’m guess I’m just a bit lost. I still miss Lysithea, so I should leave to find her or if I should stay with the church? What do you think Ashe? Think I’ll ever run into her again? Oh! Do you think she'll come to the reunion?” _

Ashe laughed. He and Lysithea weren’t close but he saw how Cyril and her would look at each other. How she would stay up late teaching him how to read, how he would always accompany her on her errands. At the end of the war goodbyes between the two of them were especially difficult.

At the next letter, Ashe paused for a moment. The simple cursive his name was written with was painfully familiar. Would today be the day he finally uncover its contents? Relief flooded in as a knock came from the back door. Dedue and Mercedes greeted Ashe warmly, a box full of vegetables from their garden in hand.

“Oh I wasn’t expecting you until later” said Ashe.

“With the number of guests you’re having we thought it’d be best to help out.” Dedue placed the box on the counter and proceeded to grab an apron.

The newly married couple would often frequent Ashe's in the morning before Mercedes' lessons. Typically they'd share some tea, Mercedes would tell them about her students and all the things they were accomplishing in the refugee district. Dedue would observe Ashe cook and give advice on how to be more authentic.

"Oh! Annie wrote to me! She and Felix will be moving to Fhridiad!"

Out of all the surprises the end of the war brought, none was as shocking as Felix proposing to Annette. While Felix served as Dimitri's right hand he still was Duke Fraldarius and worked on reforming his territory. With Annette's help recovery was swift.

"It'll be nice to have more friends close by," Mercedes continued, "Despite all the letters, seeing everyone in person is still the best."

Dedue nodded, "Ashe, the convoy from Garch Mach is set to arrive later this afternoon."

All the nobles already had accommodations in the Capital but Ashe himself had the whole inn booked with the Knights of Serios and his commoners in his class. The extra help was indeed appreciated considering Ashe had given his staff the day off. First to arrive was Felix and Annette.

"Mercie!" 

"Annie!"

The two friends ran into each other, embracing. It had been months since Annette's last trip to the capital and even then, there was little time to catch up. Their husbands greeted each other with their usual stoic nods, but Ashe caught the warm expressions they wore. Perhaps it was a friendship born from their service to the King? The bonds of those who fought together grew stronger than most, especially in Dimitri's service.

Now the sun finally settled overhead and the streets of the capital were flooded with crowds eager to begin the day’s festivities. With the crowds gathering outside, so too did Kyphon’s rooms begin to fill. One by one the rest of their classmates knocked on the door. Annette and Mercedes greeted everyone with their usual enthusiasm as Ashe and Dedue continued cooking with Felix sitting on the side, quietly watching his lovely wife.

In the back, the transfer students from the other houses were gathering round greeting each other. At the sight of Ignatz and Marianne arriving hand in hand, the girls rushed to surround the newly engaged couple. Proud Hilda boasted to her husband Lorenz over the ring that she helped Ignatz design and make while Annette and Mercedes were begging to hear the story of how they reunited and fell in love after the war. Even the drunk Leonie stood up on her stool, beer in hand to offer a toast to the new couple. 

It was at that point that a few of the knights of Serios arrived to challenge Leonie in a drinking competition. Ashe secretly rejoiced at the growing tab the competition brought him. "Although, at this rate I'll be out of drinks before the end of the night," he said, just a little bit worried.

Cyril opted to sit out, "Not going to join them?" asked Ashe.

"No, no one's got a chance against Shamir and Alois at these things," he replied. He was right of course, in the end the competition was a 3 way tie between Leonie, Shamir and Alois. Things got quite lively after that as the drunk trio began to sing bar shanties.

Raphael came in a bit later along with his sister Maya, “I wanted to introduce her to everyone, but she refused unless we could get her best friend to tag along.”

A young woman with long white hair stepped out from behind him. Cyril's eyes widened, “Lysithea?” he called. She scanned the room to in an attempt to locate the voice. At the sight of him, she smiled and ran into his embrace.

Ashe smiled at the couple, “Food’s ready!” he announced. Cheers rose from the crowd.

What a group they made up. Nobles and commoners, some who had originally fought on the other side of the war were now here. Things between a few were still tense but Ashe saw old wounds were starting to heal. His too would also heal, given enough time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe finds himself thinking about the past a bit more

Seeing so many familiar faces together again made Ashe recall the days of the war. Reality of war meant that former friends would have no choice but to face each other in battle. If it wasn’t for the Professor, how many of them among them would be dead now? Seeing the gentle smiles exchanged between Ferdinand and Dorothea, talking quietly in the corner, it was almost impossible to imagine that they once belonged to opposing armies. 

But saving an enemy commander brought about unnecessary contention among them. Back then supplies were already low and even the idea of granting them sanctuary was hard to stomach. 

_ "Can we even trust them? What if they’re spies? "_ they whispered, 

_ "How can we face our fallen friends if we allow the ones that killed them roam so freely?”_

If he was honest with himself, Ashe didn't understand either. Not at first...

Shouts from Raphel brought him back to the present. Grabbing a plate from the buffet table, he called out to his sister who found herself bonding with the other women, 

“Come on Maya, you need to try this! Ashe and Dedue’s cooking is legendary!”

Maya ran over to her brother, pulling Lysithea's sleeve on the way, “It’s been so long Lys! Spend some time with me and the other girls too!” Ashe could laugh at the shadow that overtook Cyril’s face as his love was dragged off to a crowd of giggling girls. 

Ashe handed Cyril a plate of Pheasant Roast, "Didn't need to search that hard to find her did you?"

Blush spread on Cyril's face as he spoke, "I never thought she'd just appear right before me." 

He stared at Lysithea from across the room and waved. A chorus of giggles from the table from the crowd of girls. Poor Lysithea turned crimson from all the attention but still motioned for him to join her.

"Do you mind if I…?" asked Cyril.

Ashe needed no explanation, he remembered what it was like to be in love once. He shooed his friend away, "Spend whatever time you can with each other," he thought. 

It wasn’t long before Ashe's thoughts drifted back to the unopened letter in the drawer with his name written in that all too familiar cursive. His eyes scanned the room, then looked to the door. Chances of them showing up now would be slim but Ashe couldn't determine if it was relief that he felt or disappointment.

Dedue placed a knowing hand on his shoulder. 

"You did good my friend," he said, handing Ashe a bowl of fish and bean soup. "Please eat something before we run out."

Ashe looked down at the bowl before him, "Brings back memories doesn't it?" he asked, feeling nostalgic yet again. "The Professor would often invite us together for this, saying that nothing brought people together as much as a good meal.”

Only at the Professor’s request could the former enemies sit together at a table in peace. From sweets like peach sorbet or something more hearty like Daphnel stew, the conversations that took place at each meal would eventually turn enemy to friend. Watching how such cold glares gave way to warm smiles one of the main inspirations behind Ashe’s inn.

Dedue nodded, “Yes, but she would ask you to cook more than eat if I remember correctly.”

Laughing, Ashe fondly remembered all the times the Professor tasked him with cooking. Low supplies? Ashe would come up with a stew that would leave everyone full and satisfied for days. If by chance they got their hands on some rare meat? The Professor would entrust no one but Ashe to prepare the meal. Her reasoning behind it was simple. 

_ "When you prepare our meals, do you not see how it lifts the spirits of the whole camp?"_

The comment made him blush. Ashe could not comprehend that his simple stews did so much. He only did what his father had taught him.

When he was a child Ashe spent much of his time in the kitchen with his parents. If he spoke honestly, his memory of them was already starting to fade. They died when he was so young, his siblings barely even recalled their faces now. But Ashe remembered when the sickness swept through their village. Ashe assumed the duties of his father in their restaurant. He was only a child but his father did his best to show him everything he could about food. Perhaps his father knew that his time was coming and that this was only inheritance he could give his first born. 

Not a day goes by without Ashe recalling the words his father imparted to him during his training.

"_Food does wonders at healing the heart. Just a bit of time and a meal made with love."_

Ashe saw first hand at how true those words were. He found that those words didn’t only apply to those eating. It had the same effect on the one doing the cooking. 

All his weariness was washed away seeing the satisfied smiles on his friend’s faces. No one was left wanting with the feast spread out before them. Everyone had at least one old favorite tirelessly prepared by Ashe and Dedue.

Be it during his Academy days or during the war, Ashe found comfort in the kitchen. Whatever trials he faced, the kitchen was familiar and warm. He only hoped others could feel a fraction of that warmth when they ate his food.

It was here with food that he truly felt that he was living. 

The Professor, now both Queen and Archbishop, caught the change in Ashe a few years after his knighting. 

"_You're trying so hard Ashe but is your heart still in it? The only time you ever smile anymore is when you're in the kitchen."_

She was right of course. His heart wasn’t in it in the same way. 

Life as a knight wasn’t a romantic as the legends he loved depicted. It was bleeker with only reactionary responses to terrible things that already happened. He could do nothing to ease the pain of others, only watch. It wasn’t long before Ashe requested to leave King Dimitri’s service. A few tried to stop him. They didn't understand how he gave up his dream so easily.

Ashe wondered what Ingrid would have said had she still been a knight at the time.

“She would have called me selfish and irresponsible,” he thought. 

Suddenly Ashe became aware of the letter in his hand. He wasn’t even sure how or when it got there.

“Ingrid and Sylvain will arrive at the ball tonight,” Dedue said, “You should prepare yourself.”

“Ahh… so it was you who put this in my hand then?” asked Ashe.

“You’ve left it unopened for so long my friend, she’ll want to talk to you.”

Dedue was correct, as he typically was. He told Ashe to take his time and to join them when he was ready.

The atmosphere of Ashe’s surroundings was so stark against his own. Tipsy mercenaries were singing bar shanties loudly and off key. Few of the Knights of Serios had brought in some instruments and began to play alongside their compatriots. Anyone who wasn’t still scarfing down food found themselves on their feet dancing. 

Joyful and bright. 

Yet here was Ashe, alone in a dimly lit corner of the room, breaking the seal on Ingrid’s letter.

He could not wait to join them again but not yet. His eyes scanned over the letter briefly, Ingrid’s handwriting was all too familiar. 

> _“Ashe, my closest friend and fellow knight,_
> 
> _I’m ashamed that it took me so long to write you this letter. Life as the new Lady Gautier is more exciting than I care to admit and my duties have left me with little time. But... I have missed you my friend. You left the wedding in such a rush and I haven’t heard from you since. _
> 
> _There were things I wished to speak to you about in person but it was foolish of me to believe that our paths would cross. It leaves me with no choice but to write to you._
> 
> _Do you recall when I first told you the news that I was leaving knighthood to marry? You told me that you were happy for me yet I worry. I regret that we didn’t have much time to talk properly about my decision. _
> 
> _I’ve been worried since hearing the news you turned down the position as Lord Gaspard. The life you live now is so far removed from your childhood dreams. Yet I understand to some extent. Dreams can change. _
> 
> _Are you happy I wonder?_
> 
> _Mercedes tells me that you finally settled down and opened an inn. I understand running a business may prevent you from replying back but I’ll be sure to make the reunion in a year. It would be nice if we could talk then. I’m dying to hear tales of your adventures with Casper and Lindhart, I hear that they rival even the legends we used to bond over._
> 
> _Forever your friend,_
> 
> _Ingrid Brandl Galatea-Gautier”_

There was no logical reason for Ashe to not have opened the letter. He had loved her once. Ashe was simply a fool who realized it too late and could not fault anyone for his own failings. He convinced himself that avoiding the letter was a way for him to forget his feelings. 

No, if was truly honest the reason Ashe left the letter sealed simply because he was afraid. He was worried at what his dearest friend would say in response to his change of heart. For so long he firmly believed that she would chastise him and tell him to go back.

No, he was a fool even now. 

“_Are you happy I wonder?”_

That’s all she wanted to say.

Ashe could not wait to give her the answer in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting ^^ 
> 
> When I was editing my draft I just realized that the story this was becoming was nothing like what I originally wrote. Honestly this was supposed to have more fluff in it but it turned out more melancholic than I intended. 
> 
> It also got longer.
> 
> Hopefully you like it so far. And hopefully the next chapter will end it properly but we'll see :)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've decided to publish anything I've written so hopefully you enjoyed it ^^
> 
> This is also my first time posting on AO3 so forgive me if any of the formatting is off.
> 
> Edit 10/12/19: I wanted to post the next chapter soon and end it there but it looks like this is going to be a longer story then I intended.


End file.
